Peppa Pig (1965 series)
Peppa Pig 'is a British TV series and one of the predecessors to was produced by Southern Television The first episode was aired on May 17, 1965. It came after the 1955 series. It ended on August 9, 1972, and the 1974 series aired 2 years later. Character Clother * Peppa wears a red dress with little bubbles. * Mummy Pig wears a purple dress * Daddy Pig wears a turoquiose shirt and blue dark pants. * George wears a lime shirt with the letter G on it. * Suzy wears a dark red dress. * Pedro wears a pink shirt with the letter P on it. * Danny wears a green shirt with orange circle on it. * Grandpa Pig wears a dark green shirt with the logo on it. * Granny Pig wears a violet dress with the flowers on it. * Mummy Rabbit wears a blue dress. Episodes list Season 1 * “Jumping in the Muddy Puddles“ (May 17, 1960) * “George's Mr. Dinosaur is Lost” (May 20, 1960) * “Normal Friend” (May 23, 1960) * “Polly the Parrot” (May 26, 1960) * “Playing Hide and Seek” (May 29, 1960) * “Kindergarten” (June 1, 1960) * “Vacation Day” (June 25, 1960) * “Sercrets” (August 4, 1960) * “Mummy Pig at Work” (August 6, 1960) * “Playing Piggy in the Middle” (August 8, 1960) * “Daddy Loses Self Glasses” (August 9, 1960) * “Gardening” (August 16, 1960) * “Hiccups” (August 23, 1960) * “Riding Bicycles” (September 1, 1960) * “Back to School“ (September 7, 1960) * “The Picnic” (September 12, 1960) * “Musical Instruments” (September 16, 1960) * “Frogs, Worms and Butterflies” (September 20, 1960) * “Dressing Up“ (September 28, 1960) * “Peppa's New Shoes” (October 3, 1960) * “The School Fete” (October 12, 1960) * “Mummy Pig's Birthday” (October 16, 1960) * “The New Car” (October 21, 1960) * “Halloween” (October 31, 1960) * “The Treasure Hunt” (November 3, 1960) * “Cousin Chloe Pig's Visit (November 6, 1960) * “Pancakes” (November 8, 1960) * “Babysitting” (November 15, 1960) * “A Ballet Lesson” (November 25, 1960) Season 2 * “Bubbles” (April 6, 1961) * “Emily Elephant” (April 8, 1961) * “George Pig's Normal Friend“ (April 12, 1961) Season Timelines * Season 1 (1965-1966) * Season 2 (1966-1967) * Season 3 (1967-1968) * Season 4 (1968-1969) * Season 5 (1969-1970) * Season 6 (1970-1971) * Season Finale (1971-1972) Background 'coming soon Production TV channels Southern Television VHS releases In 1978, The Children's Video team started to produce Peppa Pig VHS releases. So, it was the only first series that the VHS release was released (but it is in color). Jumping in the Muddy Puddles * Jumping in the Muddy Puddles * Normal Friends * Cousin Chloe Pig's Visit * Driving in the Car * The Kindergarten * A Hot Day * Hiccups * The Picnic * Vacation Day Shopping * Shopping * Peppa's New Shoes * The Fun Run-Out * George's New Clothes Category:Fanon Category:Peppa Pig reboots Category:TV Shows